A video game may consist of a plurality of animation scenarios, and each animation scenario may consist of a frame or an animated sequence of frames. The detection of upcoming rendering of a particular animation scenario in real-time during the execution of the video game may enable the individualized manipulation of the detected animation scenario prior to and/or during rendering.